Tears Are Not Enough (2)
Tears Are Not Enough (2) is the twenty-second episode and the second part to the two-part Season 2 season finale of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on February 23, 2003 on CTV Television and on August 29, 2003 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Northern Lights. Main Plot After the death of his father, Craig wants life to go back to normal. The party of the year is at Degrassi, and Craig can't wait to go! However, he finds out getting over it is harder than he thought. Through similar issues, Terri supports and helps him through this rough time. She helps him cope with the death of his father and his emotions about him too. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Paige and Spinner are ready to butt heads with Jimmy and Hazel over the titles of "Degrassi Luau King and Queen" and do whatever it takes to succeed in winning the titles including...tanning? Extended Summary The end of the year dance is fast approaching, but the excitement is slightly dampened Monday morning when Mr. Simpson announces that Craig's father died over the weekend in a car accident. Marco is concerned about Craig's well-being but Mr. Simpson assures the class he's fine, although he won't be back for the rest of the term. Ashley tells the class that she's taking up a collection to send flowers to Craig and encourages the rest of the class to give what they can. The door opens and everyone is surprised to see Craig walk in; he realizes the entire class is staring at him and Mr. Simpson admits that they weren't expecting to see him. Craig shrugs and says it's not the summer holidays quite yet and then takes his seat as the class whispers curiously. Everyone is getting ready for the dance by putting up decorations and painting in the gym. Paige gives Ashley her donation for the flowers and then joins Hazel as Craig and Mr. Raditch have a discussion nearby. Raditch tells Craig that under no circumstances was he required to attend the remainder of the year, but Craig insists. Ashley remarks to Terri that she wishes there was something they could do to help but Terri reminds her that there really isn't, as she knows because she lost her mother. Feeling bad, Ashley says she's still going to try and approaches Craig. Craig seems strangely chipper for someone who's just lost his father, smiling a lot and assuring Ashley that he was going stir crazy at Joey's house and needed to get out for a while, hence why he came to school. Ashley is surprised when Craig expresses his desire to still attend the dance. Paige tells Hazel that she's going to make sure she ends her year on a good note by revealing that she and Spinner are hoping to win the title of Luau King and Queen at the dance. To get ready, she's been going to the tanning salon. Hazel tells her that since the dance is open to grades 10 and 11 as well, it's more than likely that someone older will win the crown. Paige tells her that she's going to try to get votes from grades 7, 8, and 9. In Science, Jimmy and Marco observe Craig talking to Ms. Hatzilakos. Marco can't believe how well Craig's holding up, with Jimmy saying he wouldn't be that cool if he were in Craig's shoes. Craig shows off his high grade on the Science exam to his friends and tells them that his dad finally did something good for once by helping him pass the test. Jimmy and Marco express their sympathy over what happened, but Craig brushes it off by saying he's fine and that he's the lucky one to have just gotten a scratch. Marco frowns and tells him he thought he wasn't in the car, recalling what Mr. Simpson had said earlier. This throws Craig for a loop but he quickly makes up a horrific story about he and his father getting into a car accident Friday night. Jimmy and Marco look shocked until Craig starts to laugh and tells them that he was at Joey's when the accident happened, leaving his friends confused and worried. In the hall, Marco is still upset over what Craig said, telling Jimmy that it was like he was making a joke about it. Jimmy reminds him that he was making a joke, looking put off. He approaches Spinner and teases him about his job in the Caf. They get into a verbal scuffle with Spinner telling Jimmy he won't be laughing when Spinner is voted Luau King, but Marco breaks it up. Marco chastises Jimmy and tells him that Spinner and Paige would make a great King and Queen. Jimmy sees Hazel eating lunch and approaches her to ask her to the dance. Jimmy proposes that they go out for the King and Queen but Hazel rebukes the idea, saying that Paige is her best friend and Paige wants that crown. Jimmy tells her she's been in Paige's shadow for too long and to think about it. In the computer lab, Toby and Kendra are helping Jimmy and Hazel put their pictures up on the Luau King and Queen website when Paige and Spinner walk in. Paige is obviously annoyed but Jimmy tells her there's something like twenty couples running for the title. She says there's only one from their grade - she and Spinner. They leave in a huff and Jimmy and Hazel go the opposite way, leaving Kendra and Toby to laugh over how stupid they think the Luau King and Queen is anyway. After school, Joey drives Craig to his father's house to get the rest of his things. Joey worries that Craig will not be able to handle it, but Craig brushes him off and goes upstairs. As Craig wanders into his father's bedroom, memories of him come flooding back, both good and bad. The scene cuts to the funeral. One of the doctors who worked with Albert at the hospital approaches the podium to give a eulogy. Craig listens as the doctor talks about how Albert was such a good friend, a good surgeon, a good squash player, and a dedicated father. He goes on to say that Albert considered his role as a father the most important as Craig rolls his eyes in the pew, uttering an audible "Please..." which draws the attention of several people. The doctor continues his speech, talking about how Albert so cherished Craig as a son, until it becomes too much for Craig and he begins to laugh. People are visibly shocked at Craig's response as Joey takes him outside for some air. Craig laughs all the way out of the church until he bursts outside and begins shouting about how his father beat him. He tells Joey he's happy because his father's gone for good. The next day is the last day of school, and Ashley is talking to Ellie about what happened at the funeral. She calls Craig's actions disturbing but Ellie reminds her that funerals are very stressful and can stir up strange emotions in people. Craig approaches with a giant grin, talking about the dance as if nothing happened. He reveals to a dismayed Ashley that he entered them into the running for Luau King and Queen. Meanwhile, a very unsure Spinner is at the tanning salon on Paige's orders. He's a bit claustrophobic so lying in the confining tanning bed isn't exactly something he's excited for, but he does it nonetheless. Finally it becomes too much and he starts to scream in fright, causing Paige and the salon employee to look around in shock from the front of the shop. Spinner runs out in his robe, telling Paige that he just can't do it because he's too claustrophobic. Annoyed, she gives him a bottle of self tanner before going back for her turn in the bed. At home, Craig is getting ready to leave for the dance when Joey comes home and tells him they need to go over what Craig will say when he visits Children's Aid the next day. Craig isn't very concerned about the visit and goes to leave, but Joey stops him. Craig is afraid Joey doesn't want him to go to the dance but instead Joey just tells him that he's afraid the pain will catch up with him eventually, as it did when he himself lost his wife, Craig's mother. Craig doesn't really listen and tells him he has to get to the dance. The dance is here, and everyone is out and ready to have fun. The gym has been decorated like a tropical Hawaiian paradise, while Toby and Kendra collect votes for Luau King and Queen and the couples in the running do some campaign work. Jimmy and Hazel are reminding people to vote for them when Spinner and Paige show up. It looks like the tanning salon idea may have backfired a bit, because Paige is red head to toe and spinner is orange. Mr. Simpson takes the stage to announce the winners of the Luau King and Queen - to everyone's great surprise, it's Ashley and Craig! Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel are not too happy about this, but accept their defeat with dignity as Craig and Ashley take the stage. Mr. Simpson crowns him but Craig has another vision - of his father standing alone at the back of the gym, clapping for him. He stumbles through the crowd looking for him, hardly able to believe his eyes, but it's only a man who looks very similar to Craig's dad. Craig is on the gym steps with his head in his hand when Ashley finds him. She tells him that she knew they shouldn't have come to the dance and he gets defensive and angry, accusing her of reveling in his situation and calling her "Miss Doom and Gloom." She tries to apologize, but he shouts at her and starts to tear down the decorations in the foyer. Ashley tries to go after him, but Mr. Raditch stops her. Terri finds him in the hallway breaking down. Craig asks her what's wrong with him and she says nothing. Crying angry tears, he tells her that everything was supposed to be great tonight. Terri sits with him and tells him the story of her mother's death, how she was at a friend's birthday party having a great time until her dad came to tell her. She admits to being mad, not because of her mother's death, but because she had to leave the party and couldn't play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Craig tells her that he always wanted his dad gone before he died and he can't understand why he's upset now that he actually is. Terri tells Craig it's because he loves his dad. Back in the dance, Paige expresses her guilt over worrying about winning the Luau Queen when Craig is having a breakdown. Jimmy agrees as he begins to sneeze, saying he thinks he's allergic to the lei he's wearing. They all laugh about Paige's red skin and Spinner's orange skin, with Jimmy calling him a "pumpkin in a dress." Ellie appears and takes a picture of the four of them for the yearbook. Ashley is about to leave the dance when Craig reappears and tells her that he's ready to leave, but not until they have their dance as King and Queen. They share a slow dance and Craig tells Ashley she can ask if he's doing okay. She does and tells her he's better. Trivia= *The first funeral in DTNG history. *This episode is possibly named after the song "Tears Are Not Enough" by Northern Lights. *Although they were both regulars in Season 2 and Season 3, this is the only episode in which Craig and Terri speak to each other. |-| Gallery= TANE2.01.jpg TANE2.02.jpg TANE2.03.jpg TANE2.04.jpg TANE2.05.jpg TANE2.06.jpg TANE2.07.jpg TANE2.08.jpg TANE2.09.jpg TANE2.10.jpg TANE2.11.jpg Jdfjfjfjfjfjjf.png TANE2.12.jpg TANE2.13.jpg Tobykendruh.png th_degrassiS2E2122_275.jpg th_degrassiS2E2122_385.jpg th_degrassiS2E2122_393.jpg th_degrassiS2E2122_434.jpg Tumblr l77w52fMEN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l77wdneBQK1qc1tpr.jpg tane0182.jpg tane0184.jpg tane0186.jpg tane0187.jpg tane0188.jpg normal_tane0190.jpg tumblr_ljmkgoMCJ31qc1tpr.jpg TANE5.jpg TANE6.jpg 0522.jpg 1322.jpg 0223.jpg Tumblr l77w3sNFkC1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltjxuvkDTR1qd366vo1 500.png Toby-kendra-degrassi.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Stewart Arnott as Minister *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Tony Meylar as Dr. Watley *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Meeka Schiro as Tanning salon employee *Kit Weyman as Sully |-| Quotes= *''(Craig shows Jimmy and Marco his science exam in which he got an A+)'' Jimmy: "A! That's my man." Marco: "Wow. That's amazing, buddy." Craig: "Yeah, my dad actually did something worthwhile for me. He was a good study partner." Jimmy: "Look we're really sorry to hear about your dad, man." Marco: "Yeah. So you okay?" Craig: "Guys, I'm fine. Hey, I'm the lucky one. My dad died. I, I walked away with a scratch." Marco: "I thought you weren't in the car..." Craig: "Friday night, we're like speeding down the highway, my dad's mad and he won't slow down. Ahead there’s a rig. I see it, my dad doesn't and we hit...hard." (Jimmy and Marco are shocked. Craig laughs) Craig: "Guys, I was at Joey's when it happened! I had you going though." *Terri: "When my mom died I was at my friend's birthday party. I was having a great time and then my dad came to tell me." Craig: "At the party?" Terri: "Yeah. I was so mad." Craig: "'Cause she died." Terri: "No, 'cause I couldn't play pin the tail on the donkey." Craig: "That's a fun game when you're a little kid." Terri: "Exactly. It wasn't until later that it hit that, that she was dead." Craig: "Before my dad died, I wanted him gone so why am I crying now that he is?" Terri: "'Cause you love him." (Craig breaks down) |-| Featured Music= *''"Dream About You"'' by b2krazy *''"I Woke Up Singing"'' by Shannon Fayth *''"Anything You Want"'' by Sarah Saint *''"Give it Up"'' by b2krazy |-| Links= *Watch Tears Are Not Enough (2) on YouTube *Watch Tears Are Not Enough (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale